


Wonder

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Wood, viera are taught only useful spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly's prompt: magic

Her first spell is Fire.

It springs from her fingertips, wild and angry and free. But she is young; she will not learn to envy the fire until she is much older. For now, she grins and turns to Jote. “Sister, I—“

“You did well,” she says, and gives one of her hard-earned half-smiles.

  
Her second spell is Aero.

She laughs so hard when she sends the fallen leaves flying upwards that the older viera look at her with harsh eyes for disturbing their peaceful contemplation of the Green Word.

This time, Jote is nowhere to be seen and Fran dances with the leaves.

  
She learns many spells after that.

Sometimes, Mjrn comes with but when she tries to cast the magick too, she usually ends up lighting something on fire.

Fran is always the one they punish.

  
Her final spell is Float.

Jote asks her why she bothers to learn a spell that cannot heal or destroy her enemies. Smiling, Fran says, “There are more important things, sister.”

She casts it on herself and feels the air beneath her feet and she tilts her head back and wonders what it would be like to walk above the canopy.


End file.
